The Adventures of The New Generation of Halliwells
by charmedbaby11
Summary: AU Meet the Hallwell kids. Each of the 4 sisters had 2 kids. Please R&R. First future fic. Watch as they deal with demons, new powers, and new siblings. Will everything be ok, or will the new Source deafeat the Charmed Ones and their children? R&R!
1. Introduction

The Halliwell Children

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-Wyatt is the son of Piper Halliwell and her whiteligher husband, Leo Wyatt. He was born on Aurora Borealis, making him double blessed. His powers are force fields, orbing, telekinetic orbing, telekinesis, energy balls, healing, and blowing stuff up. He was evil in a past timeline, but that Chris changed him and now he is good. His genetics are 50 witch 50 whitelighter. He is 15 years old.

Christopher Perry Halliwell-Wyatt is the second born son of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. His powers are orbing, healing, empathy, telepathy, and telekinesis. He, from another timeline, is the reason Wyatt is good. He is 13 years old and 50 whitelighter 50 witch.

Melinda Prudence Halliwell-Brody is the daughter of Paige Matthews and her whitelighter husband Kyle Brody. Her powers are orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, orb spheres, and freezing. She is 12 years old and 75 whitelighter and 25 witch.

Grace Pandora Halliwell-Brody is the second born daughter of Paige Matthews and Kyle Brody. Her powers are orbing, telekinetic orbing, healing, orb spheres, and blowing stuff up. She is 75 whitelighter, 50 witch, and is 11 years old.

Charlotte Patience Halliwell-Turner is the daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner. Her powers are levitation, shimmering, fireballs, empathy, and premonitions. The 12 year old is 50 witch, 25 human, 25 demon.

Cassandra Phiona Halliwell-Turner is the second born daughter of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner. Her powers are energy balls, shimmering, empathy, levitation, and telekinesis. This 10 year old is 50 witch, 25 human, 25 demon.

Melody Patricia Halliwell-Trudeau and Autumn Penelope Halliwell-Trudeau are the identical twin daughters of Prudence (Prue) Halliwell and Andrew (Andy) Trudeau. They have very special powers being twins of a witch and a whitelighter. Melody and autumn have the powers of telepathy, empathy, orbing, telekinesis, and levi-orbing. Melody's powers also are can control winds and water and talk to birds and animals of the sea. Autumn's powers also are control of earth and fire/magma and talk to animals that live on land.

The Chosen Ones are Wyatt, Chris and Melinda.

The Charmed Ones are Grace, Charlotte, and Cassandra.

The Twins Of The Elements are Autumn and Melody.

Prue is married to Andy and is 45.

Piper is married to Leo and is 43.

Phoebe is married to Cole and is 41.

Paige is married to Kyle and is 39.


	2. Power Test Day

Chapter One: Power Test Day. 

It was early in the Halliwell-Wyatt-Brody-Turner-Trudeau Manor. The kids were getting ready to go to magic school. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Grace, Charlotte, and Cassandra had their backpacks and were waiting on 6-year-old twins, Melody and Autumn. All of a sudden, the twins orbed down and ran to their cousins.

"Lets go," they said in unison. All the kids, except Charlotte and Cassandra because they shimmered, orbed to the hallway of magic school. After a short good-bye and promises to meet they headed off to class. For today was Friday. Power test day.

Wyatt walked into a room and was greeted by the test-passer.

"Ok lets test your telekinesis first," he said. Wyatt nodded. He waved his hand and an athamae flew into the wall.

"Good, good. Next your molecular combustion. (Blowing stuff up)." Wyatt blinked and a chair blew up. The teacher nodded and said to orb out of the way of his dagger. Then on the next try, put up a force field. Wyatt did as he was told.

"That was brilliant! Next throw an energy ball at the wall." Wyatt did so and a scorch mark appeared. He tele-orbed a new chair into the classroom. The teacher stabbed himself in the stomach and told Wyatt to heal him. Wyatt healed him and no evidence was left of the attack.

"Wyatt you pass with flying colors!" Wyatt punched the air and orbed home to tell his parents.

Chris walked in next and pulled a chair to him telekinetically. When the teacher gave him a look he orbed out of the chair.

"You have passed 2 out of 5 parts of the test so far. What am I feeling _and _thinking," the teacher asked.

"You are feeling agitated at me and you are thinking if I am serious about this test, which I am," Chris said. The teacher nodded. He repeated the same procedure for healing as he did on Wyatt.

"You passed all parts. You may go home," the teacher said. Chris nodded and orbed home.

Melinda orbed in next. She threw an orb sphere at a target when the teacher told her to. She tele-orbed the target away. She froze a pillow throw in the air and healed a stab wound on her teacher. She orbed home just Grace orbed _in _and repeated the same test as her sister except she _blew up_ the pillow instead of freezing it.

Charlotte shimmered in and levitated over a lightening bolt.

"Good reflexes Charlotte. Now throw a fireball at me. Don't worry I can orb out." The instructor said. Charlotte rolled her eyes and threw a fireball at the teacher. HE orbed out just in time.

"Nice fire power. I trust your premonitions are working? Now what am I feeling?" He asked.

"My premonitions **_are_ **working and you are happy," she said."

"Good and correct you passes with flying colors. Go home and rest," he said.

Cassandra shimmered in and levitated over her teacher's head. She threw an energy ball at the floor and the teacher looked.

"Nice job. Now lets see what I can dig up for you to do. Hope you pass like the ones before you did. They all did excellent." He said.

"I Know I felt you pride from them. I am an empath you know. My only other power is telekinesis." She told him.

"Ok, now move this table over there," he told the young witch. She lifted up the table and telekinetically moved it across the room.

"Good that is all. Go home now." He said. She shimmered home to go back to bed. The test day was almost over.

As the twins orbed in, their cousins orbed and shimmered to behind the door to wait on them. Melody and Autumn began to use their elemental powers on various objects in the room.

"Good job girls! I know that you have been able to use telepathy and empathy for a while now. I want you to levi-orb and touch the ceiling then I want you to float back down and use your telekinesis on these chairs," he said.

"Ok!" the girls said in unison. They levi-orbed up, touched the ceiling, and floated down. They squinted their eyes and the chairs floated up, then floated down.

"You girls pass. Now go outside with your cousins and go home." The teacher said. The twins orbed out right in front of their cousins. They all took hands and orbed or shimmered out.

When they got home, their parents were there and they went out to celebrate at P4. They all had passed their tests with flying colors. The teacher said that the 8 Halliwell children had passed and were the best in their age groups. A demon shimmered in and started to attack them. Wyatt put up a force field while Melody and Autumn threw fireballs, waterballs, airballs, and earthballs at him, instantly vanquishing him.

"Good job girls," Prue told them. They went home and went to bed because it was 11:30 at night.

A/N: So this is the much-awaited first chapter of this story. TAOTNGOH is the abbreviation.


	3. Double Trouble

_**DOUBLE TROUBLE**_

A/N: THE NEXT 4 CHAPTERS WILL HAVE TO DO WITH ONE SISTER'S CHILDREN EACH. THIS ONE WILL BE PRUE'S.

Chapter Characters.

Prudence (Prue) Halliwell-Trudeau: age 45- witch

Powers- astral projection, telekinesis, and phasing.

Andrew (Andy) Trudeau: age 46- whitelighter

Powers- whitelighter

Melody Patricia Halliwell-Trudeau: age 6- half witch half whitelighter

Powers- Telepathy, empathy, orbing, telekinesis, Levi orbing, control of air and birds, control of water and water animals.

Autumn Penelope Halliwell-Trudeau: age 6- half witch half whitelighter

Powers- Telepathy, empathy, orbing, telekinesis, Levi orbing, control of fire/magma, control of earth and earth dwelling animals (not water or air).

Autumn and Melody Halliwell are the youngest of the Charmed offspring. They have jet-black hair that went down to their shoulders. Their big blue eyes are a powder blue color. These 6 year olds were quite a handful. This is a true story about one of their many adventures.

One day, Mel and Aut (nicknames) were playing in the conservatory, nicely together. They didn't notice a figure outside the window watching them. All of a sudden he astraled into Melody whose back was turned to the window. Her eyes turned red for a moment but Autumn didn't notice. Her head was down. All of a sudden Melody shot a blast of Water at her twin. Autumn sputtered and looked shocked. Then she was sent spinning into a wall due to a telekinetic blast. She was suddenly dry. She ran to tell her mom.

"MOMMY! Mel spwayed me wit water and frue me into da wall." She said while crying.

Prue called in Mel. She said she did nothing. Autumn wasn't wet so Prue assumed she was lying. She was sent to her room that she shared with Melody, Cassandra, and Melinda. When she got up there, she orbed out, feeling lonely and ignored.

Meanwhile, Phoebe had come home and was picking up her youngest nieces toys. When she picked up one of Autumn's toys, she got a premonition. She saw the whole event. She felt emotions. Lonely, scared, sad, and mad. She came out of the premonition. She ran upstairs. She stopped when she saw Melody and said a spell that took the demon right out. She vanquished him. Lastly, she went to Prue and told her about the premonition. Prue instantly felt guilty about what she had said.

"LEOOO! GET YOUR WHITELIGHTER BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Prue yelled.

"What!" came a reply

"Sense for my daughter, then bring her back here!" Prue said as he orbed out and orbed back in with a furious Autumn. Prue hugged her daughter tight. She mumbled apologies and explained to her daughter that her sister was possessed. Autumn smiled, hugged her mother, then went and played with her twin.

This was one of the many adventures of the Halliwell-Trudeau twins.

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Next is the Halliwell-Wyatt boys.

THE TWINS OF THE ELEMENTS!  
Top of Form


	4. Demon In The Den

THE HALLIWELL-WYATT BOYS

Chapter characters

Piper Halliwell-Wyatt: age 43- witch

Powers- freezing, slow motion freezing, blowing up objects.

Leo Wyatt: age 89 but looks 44- whitelighter

Powers- whitelighter

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell-Wyatt: age 15- half witch half whitelighter

Powers- force fields, orbing telekinetic orbing, telekinesis, healing, energyballs, blowing up stuff.

Christopher (Chris) Perry Halliwell-Wyatt: age 13- half witch half elder

Powers- orbing, healing, empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, electrokinesis, and sensing. (I added some, like him now being half elder).

Wyatt and Chris Halliwell are the only boys out of the family. They are very close and mischievous. Wyatt has blue eyes and blond hair. Chris has brown hair and green eyes. Born only 2 years apart they have a strong connection. Here is one of the adventures of them.

It was a cloudy Saturday afternoon. Piper and Leo were away. Their aunts and uncles and cousins at their own homes. The boys were just relaxing. Their annual family 'gathering' was on Monday. You see, it was summer break at Magic School, and over the summer there were numerous family gatherings. The Halliwell's aren't your average people. They were witches and whitelighters and demons. All the children had a form of transportation. An average day would include a demon vanquish. The family depended more on Wyatt and Chris because they were the oldest children and the oldest Chosen ones.

Today the boys were innocently watching wrestling when a demon shimmered in. This caused them to jump slightly. When a fireball came towards them Wyatt's shield came up. After he lowered it, an energyball came out of nowhere hitting Wyatt in the chest. Chris sent lightening at him and orbed next to Wyatt, touched his shoulder, and orbed them to the attic. He healed him and went over to the book. Nothing was in there. The demon shimmered in. Chris telepathically sent a spell to Wyatt. Together they chanted:

Evil demon of darkest night,

Vanquish you by the magic Halliwell,

Leave our sight,

GO back to hell!

The demon exploded into a fiery vanquish. The boys high-fived each other and went back downstairs to watch TV.

The next day when their parents got home and asked if anything had happened, they responded with a simple "no".

A/N: Here is chapter 4 of my story. The next chapter will be the Halliwell-Turner girls.


	5. Just A Normal Day

**_THE HALLIWELL-TURNER GIRLS._**

Main characters

Cole Turner: age 198 but looks about 41- half human half demon

Powers- shimmering, Balthazor, energy balls, and fireballs.

Phoebe Halliwell-Turner: age 41- witch

Powers- premonition, empathy, and levitation.

Charlotte Patience Halliwell-Turner: age 12- half witch one-fourth demon one-fourth human.

Powers- levitation, shimmering, fireballs, empathy, and premonitions.

Cassandra Phiona Halliwell-Turner: age 10- half witch, one-fourth demon one-fourth human.

Powers- shimmering, energy balls, levitation, telekinesis, and empathy.

Charlotte and Cassandra Halliwell are the oldest of the six Halliwell girls. They are also the oldest Charmed Ones. Charlotte has brown hair and hazel eyes. Her sister, Cassandra, also has brown hair, but has blue eyes. They are very smart and are angels. Here is one of the adventures of the Turner girls.

"CHARLIE!" yelled 10-year-old Cassandra.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT CASSIE!" came her older sisters response.

"WE HAVE TO CALL OUR COUSINS. REMEMBER?" she asked. Charlotte nodded as she walked down the stairs. Today was a cousin-bonding day. All the Halliwell children gathered and talked, having power competitions and games while the parents went out. The girls shimmered to their Aunt Prue's house. All the sisters lived on Prescott Street. Piper in the manor, Phoebe in Dan's old House, Paige across from Phoebe, and Prue across from Piper. When they got there, they noticed Prue and Andy were already gone. Their cousins, Melody and Autumn, were waiting for them. They orbed or shimmered to their Aunt Piper's house. Wyatt and Chris joined them in going to get Grace and Pandora. Afterwards they orbed to the Turners house and went downstairs to the training room. Since The Turner girls had only one or two active powers, they were skilled in Martial arts. As were the others. This was courtesy of their Aunt Phoebe. The only ones allowed to do a competition were Wyatt, Chris, Melinda and Charlotte. Any witch under twelve could not join in, but they had games. They were going to skip the competition today and do some fun stuff. Autumn made a bird using her pyrokinesis. Her sister, Melody, made an elephant using her hydrokinesis. All of a sudden, about sixteen demons shimmered in. But, the kids were prepared. All telekinetic Halliwell's can make shield with their power. Wyatt and Melody were in his blue shield. Chris and Autumn were in a telekinetic shield. Cassandra and Melinda were in another, while Charlotte used her empathy to borrow Wyatt's shield to house her and Grace. Autumn took out to with fire. Melinda sent out two orb spheres killing two. Chris broke two necks. Melody did too. Wyatt killed two with energy balls. Charlotte sent out fireballs and Cassandra sent out energy balls, killing two each. Grace blew two up. That took care of all of them. They let the shields down. All of a sudden, Cassandra, Charlotte, Melody, and Autumn fell to the ground, athamae's sticking out of their backs. Melinda, Chris, Grace, and Wyatt killed the four warlocks who had sent them. Wyatt ran to Melody, Chris to Autumn, Melinda to Cassandra, and Grace to Charlotte. All four letting loose their healing powers. Two minutes and a bazillion hugs later, all were well and healed. This was just a normal day for the Halliwell children.

_A/N: Here is chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please check out my challenge fic. R&R!_


	6. Power Plus

**_POWER PLUS_**

Main characters and powers

Paige Halliwell-Brody: age 39- half witch and half whitelighter.

Powers- whitelighter and telekinetic orbing.

Kyle Brody: age 42- whitelighter

Powers- whitelighter.

Melinda Prudence Halliwell-Brody: age 12- three-fourths whitelighter one-fourth witch.

Powers: orbing, orb spheres, healing, freezing, and telekinetic orbing.

Grace Pandora Halliwell-Brody: age 11- three-fourths whitelighter one-fourth witch.

Powers: orbing, orb spheres, healing, exploding, and telekinetic orbing.

Melinda and Grace Halliwell are the only siblings with similar powers. They also have similar looks. They both have deep rich brown hair. Melinda has light blue eyes and Grace has light brown ones. Here is one of their crazy adventures.

It was summer. They had a summer schedule that was made by Piper. For three weeks every month, they would follow this schedule:

**Prue/Andy- Power Practice**

_Monday-_ Wyatt and Chris

_Tuesday-_ Melinda and Grace

_Wednesday-_ Charlotte and Cassandra

_Thursday-_ Melody and Autumn

**Piper/Leo- Potion making**

_Monday_- Melody and Autumn

_Tuesday-_ Wyatt and Chris

_Wednesday-_ Melinda and Grace

_Thursday-_ Charlotte and Cassandra

**Phoebe/Cole- Martial arts/weapons**

_Monday-_ Charlotte and Cassandra

_Tuesday-_ Melody and Autumn

_Wednesday-_ Wyatt and Chris

_Thursday-_ Melinda and Grace

**Paige/Kyle- Spells/Magical Know-how**

_Monday-_ Melinda and Grace

_Tuesday-_ Charlotte and Cassandra

_Wednesday-_ Melody and Autumn

_Thursday-_ Wyatt and Chris

_**FRIDAY-SUNDAY IS SPENT AT REGULAR HOME.**_

It was Tuesday, so they girls headed to their Aunt Prue's house. They got up, ate breakfast, and dressed. At exactly 10:00, they orbed to her house. Grace went with Kyle and Melinda went with Prue. They were working on Mel's freezing power when four demons shimmered in. Prue killed two. As Melinda went to freeze hers, an icy mist shot out of her palm and the demon was frozen in ice. She stared at her hand while Grace blew it up. By this time, Prue and Andy were knocked out. Grace thought '_I wish I had an athamae'_. An athamae materialized in her hand. She threw it at the last demon. She and Melinda ran to their Aunt and Uncle. They activated their healing powers and in thirty seconds they were awake. After telling Kyle what had happened, Andy orbed up to the Elders. The girls were sent to the guest room to sleep. At 3:30, they were awakened and told what powers they had and why.

"Melinda has cyrokinesis, the ability to send out blasts of ice that literally freeze someone. Grace has conjuring, the ability to materialize things out of thin air. The Elders gave you these so that you have at least one witch power," Andy told his nieces. At 4:00 they were sent home. They told and showed their parents their new powers. They went out to P4 to celebrate. All just another chapter in the Halliwell-Brody book.

**_A/N: Here is chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy. Check out my other stories and R&R._**


	7. Demon Trouble and A Talent Show

_**Demon Trouble and A Talent Show**_

It was a breezy Saturday morning, the perfect day for a family picnic in the park. Piper Halliwell was making a picnic lunch for her family. It had sandwiches, salad, and soup in a bottle, water, juice, and a few chocolate cakes. It was nearly ten when Wyatt and Chris came down stairs. They had disheveled hair and bleary eyes. Piper laughed as they sat down at the table and ate pancakes. Leo came down a few minutes later and Piper fell out of her chair laughing. The boys glared at her. She left them to their breakfast, and crossed the street to Prue's house. Recently, Phoebe, Paige, and Prue had moved out of the manor (SEE CHAPTER 5). Piper stayed in the manor, while Phoebe moved into Dan's old house. Paige lived across from Phoebe while Prue lived across from Piper. Prue had the girls already up and fed. Paige had her kids up and fed, as did Phoebe.

At twelve noon, they all teleported to a secluded part of the park, a part where no one ever went. Prue had on a beige polo shirt and jean shorts. Piper had on white and blue polo with blue shorts. Phoebe had on a yellow halter-top and floral print jean shorts. Paige had on a lavender tank top with purple shorts. Andy had gray polo and black shorts. Leo had a plaid short-sleeved shirt and dark blue shorts. Cole had on a black muscle shirt and black shorts. Kyle had on a simple white tee and blue shorts.

As for the kids, well they were dressed for play. Wyatt wore an orange polo shirt and orange shorts. Chris chose a light blue shirt with white jean shorts. Melinda had on a light blue shirt and denim shorts. Grace had on a yellow sundress. Charlotte wore a light pick cami top with pick shorts. Cassandra wore a red tank top and white denim jean shorts. Melody and Autumn had matching blue sundresses on. They enjoyed a carefree, demon free day together under the sun. But when they got home, that was another story.

At 5 that afternoon, they all teleported back to find no less than twelve demons there. Paige sent Cole, Kyle, Leo, and Andy away. Melody sent a dagger telekinetically at one. He burst into flames. Autumn sent a fireball at one, who was instantly vanquished. Wyatt sent blew up one, as Chris sent electricity at another. Both blew up. Charlotte sent a fireball at one, as her sister sent an energyball. Two more blew up. Melinda and Grace sent out ob spheres. They vanquished two more. Eight down, four to go. Prue sent a fireball that was thrown at her, back towards the creator. Piper blew one up. Phoebe channeled Piper's power and blew one up. And Paige took out the last one with an orb sphere. They sighed and called for the men, while Wyatt, Chris and Melinda said the cleaning spell. They all stayed up late and watched movies, until the kids fell asleep. The were taken home and put in bed, while their parents watched them sleeping with a smile in their lips.

Two days later, It was time to start the schedule again. Wyatt and Chris were at Prue's, Melody and Autumn were at Piper's, Charlotte and Cassandra were at Phoebe's, and Melinda and Grace were at Paige's. Each was working until the door to Magic School opened. Then they remembered that today was the Talent Show. The Halliwell's all had to enter. So say their parents. Wyatt was doing an act with his girlfriend Amy Lawrence. Chris was doing one with his girlfriend Bianca Morris. Daryl had adopted her when she was found abandoned. Melody and Autumn were doing something together, as were Charlotte and Cassandra, and Melinda and Grace. First up were Wyatt and Amy. They were going to juggle. Amy had the powers of deflection, hydrokinesis, and empath. They made energyballs and fireballs. They started to juggle. Sometimes, Wyatt would throw some at Amy, who would deflect them back at Wyatt who caught them. This went on for about 10 minutes until they threw them all up in the air to create fireworks. They bowed and left the stage. Chris and Bianca acted out a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Melody and Autumn made animals using their elemental powers. They battled and the twins made it interesting by making little noises to accompany the monsters. Charlotte and Cassandra sang a beautiful song. Melinda and Grace sang and danced to an upbeat rhythm.

Finally it was time to announce the winner. The judges stood up.

"Third place goes to Melody and Autumn Halliwell!" He said. The crowd cheered.

"Second place goes to Mason Jones And Harley Washington!" the boys grinned.

"And First place goes to Charlotte and Cassandra Halliwell!!" the crowd went wild as the winners thanked the judges. Prue, Andy, Paige, and Kyle ran up to congratulate their children. Afterwards, they went to The Halliwell-Wyatt manor for a celebration. At about eleven o'clock, Prue made Andy orb the sleeping twins home, while the rest of them said goodbyes and separated for home. Wyatt and Chris watched a videotape of the Talent Show, while Piper and Leo went to bed. They agreed that their younger cousins had been given the right to win by their awesome performances. Around 2 o'clock, they headed off to bed. It had been quite a long day for them. Besides, tomorrow they both had a date with their girlfriends. Their parents didn't know about it yet, so they had to tell them the next morning.

The next morning, they were sitting at the breakfast table.

"Mom, I have a date today!" the boys said in unison. Piper and Leo just nodded, and shared a smile. Their little boys were growing up fast. One day, they need a diaper change, the next they are 15 and 13 and having a date with a girl.

A/N: Well here is chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry I haven't updated, but I have been swamped with Homework.


	8. The Dates

The Dates

Wyatt orbed into the Lawrence home around 7 o'clock. He had on khaki pants and a dark blue polo shirt. He carried flowers for Amy. Both Amy's parents were witches, and had a whitelighter, so they were used to people orbing in. Amy was on the couch, waiting in a red skirt and a black halter-top. Her hair was pulled into a bun. She looked up at the twinkling sound of orbs. She smiled as her boyfriend of two years appeared and kissed her. She stood up, and walked into the center of the room.

"MOM! DAD! I'm LEAVING WITH WYATT NOW!" she yelled to her parents. She grabbed Wyatt's hand, as he orbed them away to the restaurant. They reappeared under the roof of Pierce. They walked hand-in-hand to the table were you get seated.

"I have reservations for two, under the name Halliwell," Wyatt told the maitre'd. The guy nodded and ushered them to a table. They sat down, and ordered drinks.

"Hello, My name is Jamie. I'll be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order your drinks?" she said with a slightly southern accent. Amy and Wyatt nodded.

"I'll have a diet coke please," Wyatt said in a polite voice. Jamie wrote it down.

"I'll have the same please," Amy answered in a tone that matched Wyatt's. Jamie nodded, and went behind the counter. Amy turned to Wyatt.

"So, how you been?" asked Amy. Wyatt flashed her a hundred watt smile.

"I've been great. Chris has a date with Bianca today," Wyatt informed her. Amy looked shocked, then smiled. Just then, the waitress came to give them their drinks and take their order.

"I'll have the Lobster Ravioli," said Amy as she sipped her Diet Coke.

"And I'll have the Chicken Parmesan," Wyatt said in a polite tone, handing Jamie both their menus. The tall waitress came back about ten minutes later with their food. They ate their food making small talk about their families. About an hour later, they finished their dinners, and walked outside. It was raining. Wyatt cursed the weatherman profusely under his breath. He looked around discreetly, and walked into the alley with Amy following closely behind.

"Umbrellas," he mumbled. Two umbrellas appeared in blue and white lights. A gasp was heard behind them. Wyatt and Amy turned around to see…

Around the same time Wyatt left, Chris orbed into the Morris household. He greeted Daryl, Shelia, DJ, and Michael. He was dressed in an emerald green shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was slicked back with jell. He looked quite dashing. Bianca came down stairs. She had on floral print jeans and a pink floral shirt. She took his hand, and he orbed them to the alley beside the theater. Chris bought a bag of popcorn, two cherry colas, a pack of sour gummy worms, a bag of crunch candy, and one thing of nachos. They walked to theater 1A to see Because of You. They laughed and they cried at the movie. By the end, Chris had one strong arm wrapped around Bianca. When everyone was outside, the sky god decided to let it rain. Luckily, Bianca had brought umbrellas for them to use as they walked. They walked to a near by McDonald's and sat down for dinner. Chris ordered a chicken sandwich, fries, and an oreo blizzard. Bianca ordered a salad, fries, and an M&M blizzard. They sat down at a table near the play area. Watching the little children play, Chris was reminded of Melody and Autumn. The little witchlighters were quite a handful at times. But, he and Wyatt were too at that age. For Halliwell's, its almost as bad the terrible two's! Bianca and Chris had just finished up their meals, when Chris's cell phone rang. He answered it, knowing it was Wyatt. Chris flipped the phone and put it up to his ear.

"Hey bro, what's up?" he asked his blonde brother.

"You need to get here soon, man. You'll never guess what Amy and I found!" he said which got Chris slightly worried. Chris sent the message telepathically to Bianca. Chris nodded and said bye. Bianca went into the girls room, while Chris went into the boys to get to Wyatt and Amy. Bianca is a Phoenix witch, and since Bianca was three when Daryl adopted her, she wasn't evil yet so her powers are teleporting, energyballs, deflection, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and conjuring. Since she never made a kill, she wasn't technically evil. Bianca teleported and Chris orbed to where Wyatt and Chris were. They met him in the middle of the alley, with Amy standing right beside him.

"What's up bro?" asked Chris. Wyatt pointed to the dumpster. Chris went behind it, charging up a bolt of electricity. He stepped behind the dumpster, and was shocked to see four people there. There were two boys and two girls. They were all in rags, had various cuts and bruises on them, and where way too skinny for Chris's liking. The oldest two were each holding a smaller one in their arms. Both of the older ones were awake. There was a boy and a girl. One made a ball of fire, the other of electricity. The little ones woke up. One made a ball of water, and the other created a ball of solid rock. Chris's electricity bolt diminished, causing the others to do the same. Chris took a tentative step forward.

"What are your names? Mine is Christopher. You can call me Chris. I'm 13. The blonde boy is Wyatt, my brother. He's 15 .The brunette girl is Amy, Wyatt's girlfriend. She's also 15. The black haired girl is Bianca, my girlfriend. She's 13 as well," he told the people quietly. The older boy stood up, as did the older girl.

"I'm Christian. I am 15 as well," the boy said.

"My name is Christina. I am 12," she said in a quiet tone.

"I am Caden. My age is 9," the boy was really small for his age.

"My name is Caitlyn. I am 6," the young girl told Chris shyly. Chris motioned for Wyatt, Amy, and Bianca to come over.

"This is Christian, Christina, Caden, and Caitlyn," he said pointing to each. Wyatt grimaced at the little cuts and bruises that each sported. Chris turned to Wyatt, who nodded. They held out their hands, which were glowing a warm, bright white-yellow. The four children felt better than they had felt in weeks! Caitlyn and Caden looked at each other in astonishment when they saw the cuts and bruises disappear. Chris and Wyatt helped the young children up, walking them over to Amy and Bianca.

"Okay. Bianca, will you take Amy home, then go home. I'll call you tomorrow," he gave her a kiss, as Wyatt gave Amy a kiss. Amy grabbed Bianca's hand as she teleported them to her house.

"I'll take Caden and Christina. Wyatt, you take Christian and Caitlyn. Orb to the manor," Chris commanded. Wyatt mock-saluted, taking Christian and Caitlyn's hands, orbing them to the manor. He took Caden and Christina's hands, orbing them to the manor.

Piper and Leo were sitting on the couch together when Wyatt and Chris orbed in with some children. They had torn clothes. The oldest boy had dark black hair and mint green eyes. The rest had dark brown hair and the same mint green eyes. Wyatt sent them upstairs to take a shower, giving them clothes to wear. Piper turned to the boys.

"Who are they? Where did you find them? Why are they so skinny?" Piper looked horrified at the thought that they were so skinny. The boys tried to hold in their laughter.

"That's Christian, Christina, Caden, and Caitlyn. I found them in the alley beside Pierce. They have powers, so they must be witches," Wyatt told her. Piper nodded, and set about in the kitchen making food for their guests.

A/N: I hope you like it! I'll try to update soon.


	9. Finding Out

Finding Out 

A/N: I hope you like this chapter.

About an hour later, the children came down to the living room. Piper had put homemade chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. They also had cups of kool-aid. Christian now had on a navy blue button up shirt and matching track pants. Christina had on a pink summer dress. Caden had on loose blue jeans and a mint green shirt. Little Caitlyn had on pink jeans and a purple shirt. The children sat down, and ate their dinner. The rest of the family joined in. After that, it was time for questions.

"So are you guys witches?" Paige asked. She was very curious about this.

"We are. We are cousins, and have different last names. Each of us also have different animal forms," Christian explained. The sisters nodded.

"We are only half witch. Each of us have another half," Caitlyn said.

"What are they?" asked Phoebe curiously. She wanted to know for she was nosey.

"I am half demon," said Christian. His eyes showed protectiveness that Prue could relate to. Caitlyn was the next one.

"I am half whitelighter," said Caitlyn. That explained her some-what passiveness.

"I am half warlock," said Caden. He didn't look evil, but was still wary.

"I am half cupid," said Caitlyn in a small voice. She was obviously the most shy of all.

"What are your powers?" asked Prue.

"I can flash, I have empathy, geokinesis, telepathy, chronokinesis, and conjuring," Caitlyn said in a quiet voice.

"I can orb, heal, electrokinesis, telepathy, premonitions, freezing, telekinetic orbing, and telekinesis," Christina said.

"I can shimmer, I have pyrokinesis, exploding, conjuring, mind control, astral projection, telekinesis, and energyballs," Christian said.

"I can blink, conjure, explode, I have hydrokinesis, thought projection, cloning, and deflection," said Caden. The Halliwell's looked amazed at the shear amount of power that these children possessed.

"Why don't you four go sleep upstairs. There's a large bedroom, with a king sized bed. It's the fourth door on the left. Right next to the bathroom," Piper said, turning to the children. They nodded, and walked upstairs. Paige turned to her sisters.

"What are we going to do? We can't just turn them out," she told them. They nodded.

"We could… always…adopt them," Phoebe said slowly. The others nodded.

"But, who would adopt who?" asked Prue. The others shared looks.

"I can take Christian," Phoebe said.

"I can take Christina," Piper told them.

"I can take Caden," Paige said.

"I can take Caitlyn," Prue said. The three sisters agreed to tell the children in the morning, after finding out their names and parents. But first, they had to ok it with their husband and children.

The next day, Piper was making breakfast when Christina came down.

"Do you need some help?" the teen asked. Piper nodded and smiled.

"You can chop some fruits up," Piper told her. Christina smiled, and began to cut up some fruit into little pieces. She cut up mangos, bananas, and pineapples. She placed them in bowls on the table. Piper placed pancakes, waffles, scrambled eggs, toast, oatmeal, and bacon in the middle. About ten minutes later, everyone was seated at the large Halliwell-Wyatt table. They dug into the wonderful meal the Piper and Christina had made. Twenty minutes later, they were done eating. Kyle, Andy, Leo, and Cole took their children out to the park while the girls stayed with the others.

After the kids and the adult female Halliwell's had changed, it was time to announce the news. But first, they needed to find out some more information.

"So, what are your full names?" Paige asked.

"My name is Christian Robert Martin," said Christian.

"I am Caden Alexander Jordan," Caden told the Halliwell's.

"I'm Christina Nicole Harrison," said the oldest girl.

"My name is Caitlyn Tiara Benson," told the youngest. The Halliwell's nodded. Now was the next question.

"Yesterday, you mentioned something about animal forms. What are they?" asked Piper.

"I can turn into a black cheetah with white wings," Caden told them.

"I can turn into a blue and silver dragon," Christian told them.

"I can turn into a winged unicorn," Caitlyn told them.

"I can turn into a bright red and orange phoenix," Christina said. The sisters nodded, clearly impressed.

"Who were your parents?" asked Phoebe.

"Lindsay and Austin Benson," said Caitlyn.

"James and Sarah Jordan," said Caden.

"Mitchell and Shaya Martin," Christian told them.

"Alecia and Matthew Harrison," Christina told them. Paige recognized some of the names from eavesdropping on the Elders.

"How old are you?" asked Prue.

"I'm 12" said Christina.

"My age is 15," said Christian.

"I'm 9" said Caden.

"My age is 6," said Caitlyn. So, they were all three years apart. The sisters were surprised that the children had so much power, and were at such a young age. The sisters had almost enough information to start the adoption.

"How did your parents die?" asked the sisters in unison.

"Warlock attack," the children answered.

"I was so mad, my magic bound theirs, and they were arrested and charged," Christian said. The sisters nodded. Now they had enough information. Paige would call this afternoon and get an appointment. The sisters had already asked their family. They had all readily agreed, especially Wyatt and Chris. It would take a little while for the process to go through, but it would really be worth the wait in the end. These children had already gone through so much, and the Halliwell's didn't want them to have to go through any more. Later that night, the Halliwell's would tell the children that they wanted to adopt them. Phoebe couldn't wait to tell them. She was so excited. She was also known for not being able to keeping any secret whatsoever. This is why Paige orbed to Magic School to fill in a class for the rest of the day. She just hoped Phoebe would not try to use the chemistry set again. That was a disaster!

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long! Big exams are coming up. Anyway, I'll reward a prize to anyone who can figure out what trick I pilled with Christina, Caden, Caitlyn, and Christian's names. There are two, and not that the first names begin with 'C'.


	10. 20 Years Later

10 Years Later!

A/N: Since I am not getting very many reviews, I have decided to end the story right here. You have two options; I can end the story here, or do some oneshots over the course of the rest of their lives.

Paige smiled happily. 20 years had now passed since that fateful day when Wyatt and Chris had found the four cousins. They had settled in quite well, and did well in school. Here she was, at the first family reunion in a few years. As she looked around at her assembled family, she couldn't help but feel proud about how this had turned out. She and Kyle, who's wings were clipped for 'breaking the rules', were now 59 years old. They were retired and living happily a few streets down from the manor, in a nice two story town house. She looked aroud the party.

Piper was now 63 years old, and it was treating her well. She was still very active in her families life. Her hair was much longer now. Leo, who had given up his wings ten years ago, had silver hair and the same kind blue eyes. Piper still ran the resteraunt, and Leo was working as a pediatrician. They still lived in the manor. They had regular contact with everyone. Paige looked around again.

Prue was laughing with one of the girls about something, Paige couldn't tell. She and Andy, who was almost killed in a battle in which his whitelighter blood was stolen, lived in a condo on the other side of town. Prue did consults for Bucklands, and worked for 415 magazine. Andy consulted on many cases for the FBI and CIA. They were well off, and could quit any time they felt like it.

Phoebe was still the vibrant spirit she had always been. She and Cole were now 61, and still acting like teenagers in love. Cole was a lawyer still, and Phobe was still one of the most popular advice columnists. She now owned The Bay Mirror, and it was doing the best it ever had. Cole, who had given up demon mortality when he chose to adopt a half demon child that was also good, was now on great terms with Prue and Paige. Paige looked around for her children.

Her oldest child at 29, Caden Alexander Jorden-Halliwell, had the same dark brown hair and mint colored eyes. He was a sucessful social worker, and had just been promoted to Head Social Worker. He had married a redhead with grey eyes named Rachel Davis. Together, they had 4 children. The oldest was Nathan James at 6 with reddish-black hair and green-grey eyes. Next came the twins Sarah Nicole and Taylor Marie at 6 with red hair and light green eyes. The last was Lucas Tyler at 4 with black hair and grey eyes. They lived in a three story house down the street from Paige.

Melinda Prudence Halliwell-Brody was the next at 32. Her hair was light brown hair and hazel eyes. She was a teacher at a local private school. She married Jason Richards, who had blonde hair and blue eyes, and together they had 2 kids. The oldest was James Jorden Richards with sandy brown hair and blue-green eyes at age 4. The youngest was Raven Kyerrah Richards with blonde hair and hazel eyes at 2. They lived in a house a few blocks from the manor.

Grace Pandora Halliwell-Brody was the youngest at 31. Her hair was dark brown and she had green eyes. She was a very sucessful lawyer for children's rights. Her husband was Bailey Roe who had dark brown hair and eyes. Together, they had three children, triplets. Julianna Paige, Brooklyn Penelope, and Kyla Chantel were 5 years old with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. They were their parents pride and joy, and learning so fast. The family lived in teh same building as Paige. Their mother looked around, spooting her eldest sister's kids.

Caitlyn Tiara Benson-Halliwell was now 26 with dark brown hair and mint green eyes. She was a photographer and engaged to Daniel Harris, a blonde man with light blue eyes. They only had one child at the moment, but were planning on more. Lindsey Marie had sandy blonde hair and blue-green eyes. She was only a few months old, and already her fathers child. They lived in a house a few houses down from Grace.

Melody Patricia Halliwell-Trudeau was also 26 years old. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She was a lawyer, working with her twin. She had one adopted daughter, Jenna Andrea Halliwell, who was 4 with black hair and silvery green eyes. She had found her on the street when the young girl was 2. The small family lived a few houses down from Andy and Prue.

Autum Penelope Halliwell-Tudeau was the same age as all her siblings, and had the same long black hair and blue eyes as her twin. She was a lawyer, working with Melody at a law firm. She had no children as of now, but was hoping to find someone in the near future. She lived in a condo across town from Phoebe. Paige looked for Phoebe's children.

Christian Robert Martin-Halliwell was now 35, and a sucessful artist. He had black hair and mint green eyes, and was married to a redhead with blue eyes called Kimberly Michaels. They had 5 children. The oldest Victor Mitchell with black hair and blue eyes at 10. Then came Shaya Kimberly and Chelsea Ophelia with red hair and green eyes at 5. Next was Evan Coleridge with black hair and mint green eyes at age 3. The last was Charles Wesley with black hair and blue eyes at 18 months. They lived in a townhouse down the street from Melody.

Charlotte Patience Halliwell-Turner was now 32 with long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She followed her mother's footsteps and became a journalist. She married Steven Briggs, a black haired, brown eyed attourney who worked with Cole. They had two children. Nicholas Tanner with brown hair and brown eyes was 4. Peyton Elizabeth with black hair and green eyes had just turned 2. The little family lived in a house just outside San Francisco.

Cassandra Phiona Halliwell-Turner was now 30 years old with shoulder length black hair and light blue eyes. She was a photgrapher like her favorite aunt. She married a doctor with light brown hair and green eyes called Scott Tanner. They had 3 children. Madeline London had dark brown hair and light green eyes at age 5. Victoria Lauren came next with light brown hair and light green eyes, also at age 5. They last was Dylan Caleb with black hair and blue-green eyes at age 3. They lived in a four story house a few house down from Piper. Paige looked at Piper's children.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell was 35 with short blond hair and laughing blue-green eyes. He and Amy, his redheaded blue eyed girlfriend, had gotten married at 21. They were both doctors, and the parents of three lovely children. Matthew Christopher with blond hair and green eyes was oldest at 8. Then came Phaedra Amy with red hair and green eyes at 5. The last was Olivia Kayla at 2 with strawberry blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Wyatt, Amy, and their children lived next door to the manor.

Christopher Perry Halliwell had just turned 33. He had the same chocolate colored hair and jade green eyes. He and Bianca had gotten married. Chris was now a psychologist and Bianca was a lawyer. Bianca had long black hair and dark brown eyes. They had 4 children. The oldest was Perry Wyatt at 7 with dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Then came Alexis Phoexnix with black hair and jade green eyes at 5. The twins were next. Casey Jasmine and Dakota Leon with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. They lived across the street from Autum. Paige looked at the last of the big brood.

Christina Nicole Harrison-Halliwell was now 32. She had dark brown hair and mint colored eyes. She was now a published author and a teacher. She was married to Devon Alcain, a tall police officer with short light brown hair and silver eyes. They had two more, and were hoping to adopt a set of twins. The oldest was Matthew Thomas at 6 with brown hair and silvery green eyes. The next was Jacob Marcus at 4 with brown hair and mint eyes. The twins were Anna Michelle and Ava Alecia at 2 with dark brown hair and silvery blue eyes. They lived in a four story house 10 minutes from Chris.

As Paige looked around more, she smiled so big, New York could see it. She that whatever came next, they would get through it... Together, as a family.

A/N: And that ends this story! Tell me what you think.


End file.
